


The Egg and Spoon Race

by maiden_aunt (SCFrankles)



Category: Dear Ladies
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Kid Evadne, Kid Fic, Kid Hilda, gentle humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/maiden_aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the school sports day, and also Evadne's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Egg and Spoon Race

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 158: Egg](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/691259.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> Hilda and Evadne actually first met as young women of course, but here they're at school together. And even though the adult Evadne is younger than Hilda (never mind Hilda's many cracks about Evadne's age), it seemed to make sense for their personalities to make her the older child. 
> 
> Hinge and Bracket were created by Patrick Fyffe and George Logan. Dear Ladies was written by Fyffe and Logan, and Gyles Brandreth, and produced by the BBC.
> 
> * * *

This wasn’t how Evadne had wanted to spend her 12th birthday. 

It was the school sports day, and in the afternoon all the parents would be turning up to watch the events. But Father was too ill to travel and Mother had to stay at home too to look after him. (Not that Evadne particularly wanted her mother to come.) And so after completing her morning lessons, she had hoped to slip away to the music room instead of the sports field, and spend a little time composing at the piano.

However, Miss Sampson had found her, and cheerfully put her in charge of one of the younger girls’ races. 

“It’ll do you good to be out in the open air!” Miss Sampson had said.

And now here Evadne was: supervising a giggling group of nine year olds. She glowered on the inside. Why on earth did Miss Sampson have to put her in charge of the egg and spoon race, of all things? There had been plenty of drama already and the race hadn’t even started yet. 

Three girls had dropped their eggs through messing around and would have to sit the race out. Evadne looked sternly at the five remaining little girls, with the result they all burst into giggles again.

Evadne sighed. 

The ringleader was of course Hilda Bracket. Petite, sweet smile, golden ringlets. Pretty and she damn well knew it—she was extraordinarily good at making sure she got her own way. Evadne had come into contact with her through concerts; the child had the makings of an exceptional singer. At the end of term concert two days before, while providing piano accompaniment Evadne had unexpectedly found herself fighting tears during Hilda’s solo. And as well as her talent, Evadne had to admire the work Hilda put into her singing. When it came to music they had the same outlook and they made a pretty good team. 

However, at the moment Hilda was just another naughty little girl. She was waving across the field at someone and her egg was wobbling alarmingly on the spoon.

“Hilda!” said Evadne.

Hilda turned and smiled at her. “Sorry, Evadne. I was just waving at Mummy. She’s promised me five shillings if I win!”

Evadne directed a polite smile at the well-dressed woman who was apparently Hilda’s mother, Lady Bracket and returned her attention to Hilda. 

“Well, you’ve got no chance of winning if you don’t make sure your egg stays on the spoon.”  
She looked round at all the girls. 

“Come on—let’s see you all lined up.”

Once the girls were in place, Evadne made her way to the finish line. There she pulled out a large, white handkerchief and raised it high. 

“On your marks, get set, go!”

She whipped the handkerchief down and off went the girls.

Evadne watched as they trotted towards her, all intently keeping an eye on their eggs, with the occasional glance up to check they were going in the right direction. 

Dinah Bradshaw was taking an early lead, which wasn’t unexpected. Lettice Abernethy was making a good showing too.Then came Chanda Shalaby and Rhona Foxton. 

And at the back, Miss Hilda Bracket.

Evadne frowned. 

Hilda had now caught up to Chanda and Rhona and was pulling faces. The other girls eventually glanced across to see what she was doing, began laughing—and their eggs tipped off their spoons.

They didn’t seem too upset though. They stopped, looked down at the eggs and laughed some more. Lettice glanced behind to see what was happening—and there went her egg! She stopped and Hilda hurried past her.

Evadne glared at Hilda. 

Hilda didn’t appear to notice though. She just carried on towards the finish. Dinah was still making good time though; it didn’t seem likely that Hilda could catch her. 

But then all of a sudden Hilda let out a top C of startling power.

Dinah jumped two inches off the ground, and there went _her_ egg.

Hilda crossed the finishing line in triumph.

 

Amidst the scattered applause Evadne handed a certificate and bag of fudge over to Hilda.

“I’m not sure you deserve it though. That wasn’t perhaps good sportsmanship, Hilda.”

“Well, I’m not a sportsman,” smirked Hilda. “I’m a _girl.”_ And she sauntered off, presumably to claim the five shillings from her mother.

Evadne rolled her eyes and went to seek the refuge of her beloved music room.

 

A blissful hour went by with Evadne making good progress on her latest piece. So she was somewhat annoyed to be disturbed by someone else coming into the room. 

She looked up, and sighed when she saw who it was.

“What is it now, Hilda? I’m trying to work.”

Hilda seemed a little more bashful than earlier. She brought her hand out from behind her back and Evadne saw that was holding a flat, rectangular package, wrapped in brightly coloured paper.

“Happy birthday, Evadne!”

Hilda offered the package to Evadne, who in some bemusement accepted it. 

“Why, thank you, Hilda.” 

Evadne took off the paper and found a music notebook inside. She stared down at it. Nothing expensive but good quality and jolly useful. 

“It’s for your composing!” said Hilda excitedly. “Mummy took me to have tea in town and I bought it then. I couldn’t buy it earlier because I had to win the money first!”

Evadne looked up and smiled weakly. “That’s so sweet of you.” She tipped her head to one side thoughtfully. “...In a way.”

Hilda beamed at her, shoulders back and head held high. 

“So, Evadne. Am I a good egg after all?”

Evadne gave the little girl a long, considering look.

“Perhaps,” she said, “more of a curate’s egg, dear.”


End file.
